New Killjoy?
by vampiremoney97
Summary: They were on the run but now they're safe and...staying in a diner in the middle of the desert? With two 'old friends? danger days; killjoys story Party Poison and an OC please R and R
1. part 1! :P :P :P :P

**{ Next generation }**

**Chapter 1**

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning, the sun was barley visible along the empty desert, and the killjoys had just moved from zone 5, now into zone 6. They drove in their killjoy car throughout the narrow, winding desert roads. Party Poison's finger tapped anxiously on the steering wheel. There were a couple of difficulties at the moment. Car troubles, low on gas and engine problems. Then there were the overall problems, low on food, charge for their ray guns and completely lost in direction. They were being tracked for days but were now safe.

Jet Star was in the front passenger seat, sound asleep. Kobra Kid was sat in one of the back seats; he too was asleep, though you couldn't really tell as he was facing out the window and his sunglasses blocked his eyes. Then there was fun ghoul; his feet were up on the seat next to him, his head resting upon the window. He had his arm wrapped around Curly and she was huddled into his waist. All of them were asleep, all of them except Party Poison, he was the usual driver, he insisted, _no one_ else was going to drive _his _car. Still he hadn't slept in days and the others were slightly worried, it was making him ill. His skin was paler than usual; he was shaking, throwing up, and paranoid of everything.

By now it was morning, the sun had risen half way up the sky, and yet; the other four remained dormant, fast asleep in the car.

Jet woke up after the car swerved slightly on the road.

"Morning" he said, yawning as he rubbed his head; which he hit when the car swerved.

"Morning..." party poison replied, his voice was weak and cracking slightly.

Jet stared at him worryingly, he sighed, "have you been up all night?"

"I'm fine" he replied

"You're _not _fine!" he said; careful not to raise his voice too much to wake up the others, "stop killing yourself! We're safe now, we're not being followed anymore ya know?"

"Face it jet, we're _never _going to be safe; _ever_" he sighed and his eyes saddened, "our whole lives are built out of running"

Party's eyes widened slightly as he felt Curly's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Party!" she said with a cheerful grin.

"Morning sleepy head" he said, his face did get a bit happier after seeing her happy, smiling face.

Now they were all awake, and the old boom box that Curly was holding onto was blasting throughout the car.

Fun Ghoul sighed, "Where are we actually going Poison?"

"I'm _trying _to find somewhere to get fuel, and the car's screwing up again"

Curly overheard the conversation and butted in before fun ghoul had time to put in another sentence "Oh, I know!" she said her face was happier than before, "I know some people 'round here!"

"Some people?" Party asked slightly confused.

"Yeah! They own a gas station about a mile up this road, they are _really _nice!" she said pointing down the dusty road.

"Perfect!" Kobra Kid added, shifting his stare from the window to the rest of the gang.

**{ Chapter 2 }**

They reached the stop in no time; it was an old gas station, with a small diner and a moderately sized garage. There was a man standing at the front of the diner, he dressed as brightly as the killjoys, _maybe he was one? _He looked to be in his late 30's, early 40's. He had short, black, spiky hair and a short beard. He wore an electric blue jacket and purple t shirt underneath, with black, ripped jeans and blue, leather boots. Curly jumped out of the car once it was parked and she ran up to man.

"Diamond!" she called running up to him.

"Well hello there gorgeous!" he said back to her hugging her in his arms.

His name was Diamond Ephedrine and he owned this gas station.

The rest of them exited the car one at a time. Party was the last the exit and he staggered as he got out, Kobra caught him from falling on the floor.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…" he replied, even though he could barley stand on his own.

Diamond walked over to them all and smiled at all of them.

"You okay there?" he said looking at Party Poison who was being held up by Kobra Kid, or else he would have just collapsed on the ground.

"Fine…" he barely managed to squeeze out the words.

"No you're not!" cried Curly; she was pointing her finger at him as if she was scolding him.

"Maybe you should go lie down?" Diamond asked softly and kindly. Party Poison didn't say anything, his eyes just stuck to the ground.

Jet star and Fun Ghoul sighed "Just go lie down, would you, we can get the car fixed on our own" said jet star firmly.

Diamond put Party Poison's arm over his shoulder and walked for a while before turning around to them "oh, you said your car needs fixed?" Jet and Kobra nodded. "Well my daughter's 'round in the garage over there. She's real good at machines and cars and stuff, she'll help you out" he waved at them and walked on with Party.

"Yay!" cried Curly, clearly overly excited.

She ran over to the garage, calling the others to follow her; which they did.

The garage is of an average size, filled to the top with paint, tools, batteries, car parts, engine parts and radio parts. _Anything_ could have been made from the stuff in that garage. And sure enough there was a girl in there too; she was building what looked like ray guns, there was a pile of them to her left; tools and equipment to her right. She was young, _very _young, like a kid. She didn't notice them at first; she was really into her work.

"Hey Fusion!" Curly called over to her. She now turned around to them. "Hey curly, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages." She smiled softly.

"I know it's been a while. Oh, fusion, these are my friends; Jet star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul" she pointed to each of them as she said it.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Blood Love Fusion, but you can call me Fusion" she smiled and shook each of their hands. She was quite small, but she was only a kid, her hair was short; about shoulder length, it was choppy, black and her fringe was half covering her face. There was one green and one purple streak running down her hair at the one side. She wore a sleeveless, purple, leather jacket, with a green vest top over the top of a black, half length top that came to her elbow. She then had black fingerless gloves pulled half way up her fore arm. She wore green skinny leg jeans and black boots that came up to her knee. A ray gun was attached to her waist belt. It was half purple, half black; with two green striped going down the one side.

"So you're _seriously _a mechanic?" asked Fun Ghoul, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Why, do you need help with your car or something?"

"Yeah, we do. If you wouldn't mind?" asked Kobra Kid kindly.

It then shifted back to Fun Ghoul who was now _very _curious about this girl. "_How _old are you exactly?" he asked bending down at her.

"I just turned 13 a month ago"

"Oh and how good are-" Jet Star interrupted Fun Ghoul, "would you be able to help with our ray guns too?"

"Yeah, no problem" jet threw the ray gun at her and she caught it in her hand. The rest of them placed their ray guns on the table beside her and sat down to watch her work.

It was not even 10 minutes later and she had finished one of the guns; jet stars. She was now working on Fun Ghoul's; it was the most damaged. Her father, Diamond Ephedrine walked in.

"Hey, how's Party? Is he ok?" asked Curly worried.

"Well he was completely out cold by the time I even got him up there." He explained, "he's completely exhausted, what the hell was he doing?" he asked.

"he's like, our leader; he's first in action and the last one out, he's the driver, the planner, the one with the brains, the one with the power and the one that will _always _put his friends before himself" Fun Ghoul explained, and sighed, "and then…..he ends up like this"

"Well, I think he needs to think about himself for a little while or he'll end up killing himself" Diamond said firmly.

There was a long moment of silence until Fusion's annoyed voice was heard.

"Shit!" she said grabbing her hand.

"You okay?" asked Diamond peering at her from beind.

"yeah, just a little shock" she said wrapping a bandage around it and putting her glove back on over it, "here's your ray gun, I charged it for ya too, it was completely flat."

"Thanks!" Fun Ghoul caught the gun she threw at him and he smiled as he examined it.

"Well do you boys want to come for some food in the diner?"

"Shouldn't we stay here with fusion?" suggested Kobra.

"I'll be fine, I still have 2 guns to fix and your car, it'll take a while" she smiled at them so they couldn't refuse.

"Okay, here's the keys, but just, don't tell Party I gave them to you, okay?"

She nodded and caught the keys. _Who the hell is this Party Poison person?_ She had caught on that it was their friend, a killjoy and their leader, but she didn't know what he was like or even what he looked like. She was dying to know.

{ Chapter 3 }

In no time the ray guns were fixed and she went outside to collect the car. She never really cared much for makes of cars; the engine and speed of them is what interested her.

She got into the car, put in the keys and started it up. _Yes, a 13 year old girl knew how to drive. _She reversed it slowly into the spare space in the garage, careful not to hit anything. Fun Ghoul watched her drive it form the diner window, his mouth was half open in amazement. Diamond laughed at his expression.

"She learnt that from her mother," his voice was soft and he stared out the window at his young daughter, "she learnt most things from her…"

They all looked up at him and Curly was the only one that knew what he meant.

"What happened?" Kobra asked with sorrow in his voice

"We haven't always lived here" he started to explain, "We use to live about 40 miles in the opposite direction and her mother was a _very _dedicated killjoy. One day when Fusion was out with her mother, I heard a bang, a bomb from outside. Fusion screamed and then it went quiet. By the time I got outside there were dozens of draculoids surrounding our house. My wife…" his voice got weaker, he closed his eyes and put his hand over his face. "…she was already dead" he continued, "Fusion was unconscious, but she wasn't dead, I could tell. I took my daughter and I ran. I ran away from that place and we moved here, we built this place from nothing. Fusion tries to be just like her mother, she helps killjoys in _any _way she can. I'm all she has left, I could never leave her, she's already broken inside, she doesn't show it, but…" he never finished his sentence.

{ Chapter 4 }

The day went by quickly, it was now late at night and Diamond had given them all rooms to stay in; a nice change from the inside of a cold, dusty car. Each of them had their own room, even Curly; who stayed in the room that she was given when she stayed with them.

Jet headed downstairs to the diner to make sure everything was locked up and secure; a force of habit I suppose. A flash of light caught his eye from outside and he peered out of the window. The garage lights were still flashing and a few sparks were flying in different directions.

"She's not _still _working, is she?" he mumbled under his breath. He headed out to the garage to see what was going on. And he was right, she was still working on the car, it even looked cleaner, she had fixed the engine and she had even gotten rid of the dents in the hood and doors. She was currently working on the hinges; which had rusted and were making the doors barely attached.

"Hey" he said peering around the corner and sitting down behind her.

"What are you doing up?" she never even took her eyes off her work, she focused the whole time.

He never answered her; he just went straight through the conversation, "Your dad" he started, "he told us, about your mom" with this she stopped working but she never turned around to look at him, she kept fiddling with a locket around her neck.

"He really is all that you have left, isn't he?" he tried to look at her eyes but she was still facing away from him.

"Yeah" she slowly turned around to face him, "and this place"

"I'm sorry, you know if- "she cut him off "don't" she said sharply.

"What?"

"This world is completely falling apart, and you're in it, trying to make a difference. You don't to feel sorry for some stupid kid."

"Some stupid kid? That's not really the way I see it." She looked up at him to see him smiley gently at her, "so maybe you are just a kid, but you've put your suffering aside to help others. People you don't even know, people like us. This world has something going for it when there's people like you in it." He put his hand on her shoulder and she gave a faint smile.

"I don't really care what say" he added in, "_you _are a true killjoy!"

"You think so?"

"I _know _so!" he was giving a full grin now and she half smiled back, "so have you finished the car?"

"Yeah, it is" she kept pulling her gloves up every once in a while; self consciously, but Jet wasn't going to start asking questions.

He held out his hand to her and smiled, "you coming then?"

She took his hand, smiled her half smile and they both walked into the diner. There was sort of a height difference though, jet being _very _tall and Fusion being a 13 year old girl.

He brought her into her own room, made sure she was comfy and safe and he headed off into his own room. Within minutes the whole place fell completely silent.


	2. part 2 chapter 5! :D :D :D

**A/N: not much happens in this chapter- but i can assure you that (hopefully) it will get better:**

**JetBlack Danger: thank you _so_ much for the review and here ya go, i'm updating for you ;D hope ya like it! x**

**disclaimer: I don't own MCR (unfortunately) or Gee :( but, i _can_ write about them all the hell I want! all rights reserved, yadda yadda yadda, you can skip to the actual story now!**

{Chapter 5}

It was already about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, when the blazing Californian sun was highest in the sky. They were all up, and almost ready to leave, but Ghoul left his cigarettes somewhere and couldn't find them. Then he went into panic mode and Party Poison was shouting at him about how, "they are the last cigarettes in Calfornia, and _probably_ the united states and knowing our fucking luck, the whole fucking _world_!"

Anyway, party had sent him to find them or else he was going to "tie him down, shove spiders in his mouth and them shoot him with his own ray gun". It may sound harsh but they were _his_ cigarettes, he had every right to be pissed. So they were all- minus Fun Ghoul- sitting out front of the garage playing eye spy for- as Kobra thought of it- "Curly's benefit".

"I spy…with my little eye, something the colour of… _yellow_!" said Curly in her most innocent voice and tooth-filled-grin, as she pointed to nothing in particular across the horizon.

"Sand?" asked Kobra in a confused voice

"YEAH!" she replied giggling and patting his back.

"Go figure" mumbled Jet quietly, just as Fun appeared-or rather, running- from around the corner, pointing in the opposite direction.

"What?" asked Party Poison, curious yet slightly agitated.

"Ok, ok, good…and…bad….news" he said between breaths, as he stood bent over with one hand resting on his knee and the other flapping around dramatically in the air.

"Good news?" asked Jet, raising an eyebrow.

He straightened up and took a deep breath, "good news- I found them!" he held up the box of cigarettes to show everyone, Party smirked.

Fusion looked across at them, "What's the bad news?"

Fun Ghoul sighed, "There's a group of drac's coming up the road"

"What?" shouted Diamond. Party sighed and put his head in his hands, "damn it…this is all my fault, I told you they were following us…"

Jet stood up, "No, it's not, you're just paranoid Party, calm down" he walked over towards Kobra and Ghoul, "right, Kobra go get the ray guns, Ghoul- get the car ready and any other weapons" he turned to Diamond and Curly, "keep her safe, 'kay?" he replied with short and quick nod. Then he turned to Fusion, "hey kid, can you fight?"

"Yeah, oh course" she said nodding enthusiastically.

Poison ran his fingers through his hair before standing up; he turned to the rest of them as soon as Kobra and Ghoul had returned, "they're coming", he turned away from them- now facing the road, "you guys ready?" he asked without turning around again.

They all answered with individual "yes's".

TBC


	3. Chapter 6! :

They were all- minus Diamond and Curly- sat behind the diner, on their honkers- ray guns at the ready.

Party stuck his head around the corner of the wall to check if they had approached any closer, and of course, they had. They were all getting out of the cars- weapons at the ready and walking around searching the place.

He turned back to the rest of them, "You ready?" and in reply he got nods, "right, Diamond and Curly go inside- you got a back door Diamond?"

"Sure thing"

"Okay then, go through back, Kobra, Ghoul, you come with me, Jet you stay with Fusion- if things get out of hand- come out, okay?"

"Yep" he pretty much got from them.

"Right, go!"

He jumped out from around the corner and pointed his gun at the Dracs, with Kobra and Ghoul doing the same thing just behind him.

"Alright, drop your weapons now!" he shouted pointing to the ground with his gun.

They didn't of course, they just stood there doing nothing, and you could tell that, although they were wearing masks, their faces were vacant and blank of any emotion. They began walking towards them, their guns not even held up, just dangling in their arms by their side.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows together, "I _said_ drop your weapons and put your hands on your head, _NOW_!" he shouted at them, Kobra and Ghoul approaching closer behind him and pulling up their guns higher.

Suddenly they all stopped in their tracks- standing just about 2 metres away from Party Poison-and they dropped their weapons from their hands, hitting the ground with a soft thump.

"_Thank you_", he said with a hint of sarcasm, smirking. It soon stopped when he saw someone walking up behind them, the stranger soon came into view as the draculoids stood aside. The man looked up and smiled a sadistic grin, "You're welcome…Mr. Way" he said, as he tipped his head to the side.

Party's eyes turned dark as he glared at the man standing before him.

"Hello, Korse"


	4. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before I begin I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating, I have been **_**so**_** busy, but I promise I'll update more and more now :) Pinkie swear xxx**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Nobody moved at that moment, or the few moments after that lasted mere seconds but felt like years.

Nobody spoke either, not for a while anyway, not until Korse smirked in Party's direction.

"Hello Gerard, I see you and your little friends are still causing chaos here", he gestured around him at the others, "The company doesn't like you very much, you know?"

"That's the general idea of it" Party snarled back, taking a threatening step forward.

"No need to get so angry Mr Way" His smirk-if at all possible- got even bigger and cockier than before.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" truth was he _was _getting angry, _very_ angry, but he knew he couldn't lose his temper, not here, not while putting everyone in risk; he had to move; find a way out of here because this man is _dangerous_.

More silence followed thick and suffocating like smoke. Korse and party poison just stared at each other whilst everyone else, dracs not included, looked from Party's face to Korse's and back. Fun Ghoul evaluated the situation before stepping closer to Party, and then Jet Star, Fusion and Kobra Kid all followed close behind.

"Party, who the hell is this guy?" ghoul whispered to Party as he was now standing right beside him, ray gun slightly raised and not averting his eyes from Korse.

Party chose to ignore him and continued to stare right past him as though he was invisible.

"Well, this has been nice Gerard, but I did come here for a reason" he yawned mockingly and took a ray gun from beneath his coat without them acknowledging it.

Kobra looked at him sharply, "Oh yeah? What's that? 'Cause if you want Grace you might as well go fuck yourself right now 'cause we're sure as hell not handing her over."

"Oh, no. Not her. Not yet" He cracked his neck and sighed, trying to look bored.

Party stepped even closer to him now, only a few feet or so from him and growled angrily in his face, "Why don't you just turn around and fuck off?", he spat venomously.

"Oh trust me Mr Way, I'm going, but believe me when I say this, I_ will_ be back." He quickly flashed the ray gun in front of him and before the rest of them could react he fired it into Party Poison's side and put it back, concealed under his coat.

"But try and survive that first of all"

Fun Ghoul leapt forward just before Party hit the ground; shock and confusion written all over his face. The rest all grabbed their ray guns and tried to shoot at Korse but the Dracs all jumped in front of him, defending him as they dropped lifelessly to the ground and he sped off into the distance in his car.

* * *

**A/N Whoa, it really has been a long time since I updated, I know, I'm sorry, I'll try and be better. To me the line "The company doesn't like you very much" really reminded me of Heroes for some reason- yes, that is how sad I am. Anyway, what have all of you guys been up to? I myself haven't done much- the only thing new is that I watched Thor for like, the 30th time and realised that there is a clip after the credits, and that's about it, nothing more, nothing less...*akward silence*...err...Oh, and i got the original star trek movies on DVD which is awesome!**

**KEEP REVIEWING OR I'LL...I'LL...well I won't really do anything but I'll make you cookies if you do review :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

'Party!' Fun Ghoul shook their leader gently, trying not to hurt him further, but his eyes remained shut, his raspy breaths the only sign that he was still living.

Jet Star and Kobra Kid dropped down on the ground beside them, staring at their leader disbelievingly.

'Gerard?' Kobra Kid switched to using his real name and it must have had a reaction because a moan escaped Party's lips as he tried to move.

His hazel eyes fluttered open, glazed with pain as he tried to sit up, before gasping at the pain that erupted through his body and he collapsed back onto Fun Ghoul, panting for breath.

'Don't try to move Gee, just breathe.' Jet Star scrambled, looking for something to stop the blood from flowing onto the dry sand. Just then Fusion dropped down beside him, holding out her jacket and smiling at him, though Jet couldn't help but notice that it looked slightly forced.

He turned away from her with a smile of his own and held the material to Party's side with trembling hands. Party moaned at the new pain and his eyes widened but he didn't try to move again.

Jet star racked his brain for an idea, a plan, something that could help them in this situation, but he wasn't use to making decisions like this, he wasn't a leader; but right now their leader was on the ground, bleeding and would be _dead_ if he didn't _move._

He whipped back around to Fusion, watching how her eyes were glazed and bloodshot from unshed tears, 'Fusion, you need to go get Diamond for us okay?' when she didn't move an inch or reply, he made Kobra keep support on the quickly soaking material.

He cupped her face in his hands, making her look him in the eyes. 'Fusion, you need to focus and listen to me, okay?' She nodded slightly and he smiled gently at her, 'Good, now I need you to go and your dad, tell him we need help and take Curly into your room, keep her there for a while, don't come out, you got it?' She nodded again and he removed his hands, allowing her to stand up.

She turned stiffly towards the door and ran inside, letting it slam behind her. Jet turned back to Party, his eyes beginning to flutter close. Only moments later Diamond came running out of the same door, shock wiping over his face as he assessed the situation.

He took a deep breath and a sense of calmness swept over him as he set to work. He and Jet star helped carry Party into the house, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid close behind them.

Diamond led them into one of the spare bedrooms that they had been staying in the night before, the now unconscious Party Poison was laid down on the bed before they set to work with bandages and drips that were supplied to them in a first aid kit that Fusion handed them, before she turned back and ran into her room, the sound of a lock clicking into place could be heard.

Once they had helped Party as much as possible, they all sat down with their heads in their hands, hoping and praying that he would be alright.


	6. Chapter 9

**Ladies and gentlemen. The time has arrived. I have returned from beyond the grave and bring forth this piece of literacy. I do apologise for my absence but the dream mice shrouded me in golden thoughts and I have been asleep since...my need for chocolate and a cuppa brought me back and with me came another chapter.**

**So from this point on, a chapter a week if I get enough reviews for my mind tank.**

**Read on my beautiful little dream mice! **

**xxx**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Fusion!" She pushed her tiny frame against the door to stop it from closing.

"Just stay here for two minutes Grace, I swear I'll be right back ok?"

Grace stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking into Fusions eyes and giving a small hint of a smile, "I trust you Fusion.", and for a fraction of a second Fusions smile faltered.

She pulled the door close and snuck down the stairs, stopping to see if she could hear anything in the spare room, but she heard nothing but whispering. She stopped in her tracks and tiptoed quietly towards the large oak door placing her hands on it gently and applying a small amount of pressure so that it silently revealed a single ray of soft, golden light and the whispers morphed into words.

"...we're gonna have to get him out of here, they're gonna come back..."

"I know"

"...and an infection is gonna set in and we don't have any fucking antibiotics..."

"I know"

"Dammit, He's already getting a fever-"

"I KNOW MIKEY!"

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"I don't know...God, we can't move him, Mikey, it'd kill him..."

There was a long silence and none of the shadows inside the room moved, then, their voices picked up, quieter this time.

"I'm not going to let my brother die, Jet..."

"I know, Mikey, I know...but we need to stay here, keep him comfortable...that's all we can do for now..."

Fusion pulled away from the door, drawing in a shaky breath and set her mouth in a line before drawing up her shoulders and continuing downstairs.

She swept down the stairs, avoiding the third last step as it would creek under her weight. It was dark and unlit downstairs but she couldn't risk being revealed by unleashing a beacon to other residents. Her destination was only in the next room anyway and she exactly where she was looking.

Falling on her knees at the centre of the musty, dust infested room she pulled at the loose floorboard with shaky fingers. The floor board came out of place and her arm was shoved into the gap fumbling around the empty space. When her fingers made contact with something solid, her arm retreated and she wasted no time in opening the small, ebony box and pulling out a ring that glitened when she held it in the glow of the moon.

The ring was shoved in her pocked and the floorboard placed back in place quietly. Her feet carried her silently up the stairs, missing out the third step, and soon she faced the door to her room again.

The door creaked slightly tearing through the silence but there were no noises from within the room. The candles burnt with a sickly sweet scent and the room was illuminated with an orange tinge.

There was only one dark area, a lump in the corner, huddled under the sheets of a bed far too large for its frame.

Fusion let her hand fall from the door handle and strode over to the bed. The bed dipped slightly under her weight and the figure moaned before rubbing its eyes, "fshn?"

"Yeah, its me Grace, go back to sleep" Grace seemed to accept this as she curled in more and her breathing evened out.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She stood up and didn't look back at the figure on the bed, only even when she left the room and closed the door, "I'll be right back. I swear".

Then she turned and hurried down the stairs, missing out the third step and never looked back as she grabbed one of the motorcycles down the road, not starting it until she was far enough away.

* * *

**Okay there it is, kids, please please please review and I will see you all again soon. Xxx**


End file.
